


The Pieces of Us

by minlouvre



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18672928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlouvre/pseuds/minlouvre
Summary: a drabble collection of requested prompts for your favorite couples ♡ !(includes couples from: surround me, break the ice, spellbound... basically from all my stories!)





	1. the hills: a cat's approval is the most important one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the hills!yoongi+oc/hoseok+oc & 7\. The dog/cat/pet is watching us oh god  
> warning: dirty talk, rough sex… it’s the hills au!! what do you expect?!  
> wc: 1k+

Hoseok doesn’t know why Muffin hates him so much.

He was there when you adopted the little booger at the pet shelter, so that basically makes him Muffin’s father, right?

Maybe he is one of those shitty fathers even though he doesn’t understand how he could be. He always gives her treats whenever he goes to your kitchen to grab himself something, he always buys her presents for her birthday, and he always remembers to say hello to her whenever he enters your house.

But still, the little shit always greets him with a hiss and a painful, skin-deep scratch on any part of him that’s exposed.

Today, it was across the bridge of his nose.

It makes him kind of frustrated, and he makes that known by how he rearrange your guts from behind so roughly.

You let out whiny mewls, your fingernails digging into the mattress as you try to keep up with the brutal thrusts of his hips against your ass.

With both his hands on gripping tight on you hips, one leaves to tangle itself in your hair, pulling you up enough that you arch your back in the way he likes it.

You hum in satisfaction, and Hoseok smirks when he feels you tighten around him.

“You like being fucked hard, huh? Don’t you, baby?”

You nod - well at least try to… With the way he was pulling you back it was kind of hard. “I like being fucked hard, daddy.”

“Mmm…” Hoseok growls. His cock is throbbing. “You gonna come on my cock, baby?”

Panting, you nod again. “Yes… Please?”

“Please?” He mocks, his dark chuckle causes a fresh wave of slick to gush out of you. “Fuck… Are you really gonna come from being used like a slut?”

You start to sob, needing to come right now. “Yesyesyesyes… Pleasepleaseplease.”

He takes pity on you - somewhat- allowing you come with his say so of ‘come then, baby’ but he fucks you even through your orgasm, absolutely destroying you with every snap of his hips until he, himself, empties himself inside you with a guttural groan.

When he collapses beside you, that’s when he had an epiphany.

“It’s on her first birthday!” He exclaim out loud. “Oh god, we must have scarred her!”

“What are you on about?” you ask, out of breath.

“Remember on Muffin’s first birthday, you threw a party? And then I slept over that night and we were fucking like rabbits - like we always are - and Muffin saw us! She must have thought I was hurting you! After that, that’s when she started hating me - hissing my way and scratching me—”

“I’m pretty sure she was doing that bef—“

He shuts you up with a kiss, and you melt, rolling on top of him to taste yourself on his tongue.

Then you pull away, perplexed. “Wait— were you thinking about my cat while you were fucking me?!”

“No!” You squint at him, and he sighs. “Okay… Well, not the whole time though! I’m just really sad…” He pouts, touching the scratches on his face.

“Aww…” You pout to mirror his, before smiling as you lean to peck several kisses on his injuries. “Don’t worry… Even if Muffin hates you… At least, I still love you, right?”

Hoseok smiles, grabbing your chin tenderly to kiss your lips. “Yeah, I can deal with that.”

* * *

**3 years later… Spring Break 2018**

 

Sneaking around at your mom’s and Yoongi’s dad house has become pretty tiring… So when they went away for a little date that Thursday, the two of you took advantage of that.

No parents in the house means no holding back - you can be as loud as you want to…

And so, as Yoongi pins you down with his hand around your neck - his chest against yours and your back against the already sweat and cum soaked mattress - you didn’t mind crying out how good he was making you feel.

“Listen to yourself. Such a depraved little slut… So fucking wet… dripping cunt taking my cock like a pro…”

His deep and fucked-out voice makes your clit pulse with want, and you reach a hand down to try to push yourself over the edge you are so close to.

Yoongi growls, slapping your hand away. “Baby, you’re coming with just my cock whether you like it or not.”

You sob, nodding, wrapping your arms around his neck to stop yourself from doing it again.

Yoongi stops the fluid movement of his hips to rearrange the both of you. Sitting up on his knees, he pulls you up with him and makes you bounce on his cock, smacking your ass hard to start.

You begin to ride him, slowly and tiredly. The two of you have already been going at it for hours. You are already so full of him, looking down, you see the way you coat his cock with thick white come made by the two you every time you slide up and down his length. It makes you shiver with delight, you know you will come again soon - and just like Yoongi wants, just by his cock.

Smiling with a stupidly satisfied grin on your face, your head lolls to the side - only to jolt when you see Muffin staring at the two of you from where she sits up at your computer chair.

“Oh god! The cat is watching us!” You say, hiding your giggles into Yoongi’s neck.

Yoongi’s dominating aura suddenly softens when he sees what you are talking about. Muffin stares at him, her loud purring evident now that the two of you have stopped moving and moaning.

You feel Yoongi’s body start to shake with quiet laughter, his nose burying into your hair as he holds you close.

“I want to come but it’s weird! She’s just STARING!” You murmur against his ear, still laughing.

“I know, it’s weirding me out…” Yoongi says. He makes you look at him, “But… She can’t ruin this for us… Want you to come for me, baby… Let’s ignore her, okay?”

You nod, and he grins his gummy smile, angling his head to slot his mouth perfectly with yours. The two of you kiss for a while, sweet and lovely, his hands also helping you roll your hips up and down his length at a slow pace.

You cum together, shuddering, the cat completely forgotten…

Until she hops on the bed to snuggle up to the two of you, and you scream laughing, shooing her away.

Yoongi watches on, hearts in his eyes.

* * *

That Friday, the last weekday of your spring break, you find yourself standing beside Hoseok at Taehyung’s pool party, talking pretty casually until…

“Hey, remember when you thought Muffin hated you because she saw us having sex?”

“Uh… Yeah? Kind of?”

“Yeah… I don’t think that’s the reason she hates you. She’s pretty okay with seeing me having sex with other guys….”

“WHAT?!”

“Oh, nothing!! Forget I said anything haha!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically over at my tumblr @minflix, i decided to ask readers to send me prompts from a list of awkward sex scenario list and a fluff scenario list and so these are the ones i've filled out so far! if you want to join in as well, head over to my tumblr to send in requests from this [list](https://minflix.tumblr.com/post/183601145397/awkward-sex-prompts-for-your-otp) and this [one](https://minflix.tumblr.com/post/184094765529)!


	2. tip 143: my best friend's mom has got it going on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tip 143!hoseok+oc & 21\. make your own prompt: filming a very cringey JOI  
> wc: 3k+

With the end of summer quickly approaching, the ‘back to school’ mentality has already taken over your mind.

As much as you love University, you always get super stressed during this time of year. It’s probably because you want to be as prepared as possible, even on the first day back.

Also, since this is your final year, you want to put 110% of you effort in all your classes. This means you can’t get distracted with anything else except maybe your job at the juicery - but even that is going to be reduced to only 25 hours a week, as per your request.

So in regard to your camshows, it will have to take a backseat for a while.

But your viewers have nothing to fear! You were planning on filming a few JOI (Jerk Off Instruction) videos to tide them over for your next stream at the end of September.

The only problem is… What JOI scenario would be worth a month of no other content?

You didn’t want to disappoint them and abandon your shows for another camgirl.

On your bed and on your back, you frown and squint hard at  the very short list you have written in the Gudetama journal that Momo got you from Japan. Furiously, you scratch off the ‘sexy nun’ you wrote just two seconds ago because ew… What were you thinking?!

But now your list has been reduced to only two items on it and both of them are so vanilla and _boring_.

Why is this so hard? !

Groaning, you roll over on your stomach, propping your chin on Hoseok’s bent knee to get his attention.

The reason Hoseok has been at your place for over two hours is that he is supposed to help you come up with ideas for the JOI.

The only thing he has helped you with today is talking you out in doing some gross ‘step-sister’ fantasy JOI.

_“No, Y/N… Don’t stoop that low… I know your chat is full of freaks but don’t give into them!”_

He wass right, and you wouldn’t be comfortable with that anyway. So another idea had been furiously scratched off your list.

He promised to help you think of something else… But here he is, sitting comfortably with his back against the headboard, snickering to himself continuously for the past hour because he is catching up on a past VOD from his favorite streamer Toadlington on his phone.

Now you’re starting to think he only came over to take advantage of the working AC in your apartment.

Glancing away from the screen, his brows lift at the sight of you pouting at him.

It was cute… Too cute…

You cringe away from him, glaring to hide the fact your heart has started racing in double time.

“You’re supposed to be helping me think of ideas!” You whine, shoving the journal towards him so he could see the pathetic list you’ve came up with.

He takes the journal after putting his phone down on the bed so he can focus on the list.

He laughs as he reads through it. “Wow, this is…”

Rolling your eyes, you provide for him, “Boring, I know…”

“No, no…” He shakes his head. “There’s nothing boring about Girlfriend JOI - that’s a classic! But it’s funny how you scratched off all these other ideas…. It’s like you were trying to murder the pages!”

“Maybe I was…” You squint at him. Pointing the crying, butt-showing Gudetama top of your pen at him threateningly, you exclaim as you scramble up to your knees, “Now come up with some ideas or face the same consequences!”

“Okay! Let me think! Let me think!” Hoseok laughs, putting both his hands up.

Although you lower your weapon, but cross your arms and stare intently at him for Hoseok to know you’re impatiently waiting.

Good thing it doesn’t take him very long to think of one. He sits up straight, leaning closer to you, with a big and wide smile on his face. “Okay, listen… Do you remember that song… _Stacey’s Mom_?”

_Stacey’s Mom… has got it going on?_

“Vaguely?” You tell him, and he begins the sing the lyrics of the song you just thought of and you stop him, giggling. “Okay, so what? You want me to do… A _MILF_ JOI?”

“Yeah!” He starts off so excitedly, then coughs and shrugs his shoulders casually. “Or you know, whatever you want…”

“Okay but…” You trail off, frowning. “I don’t think I’m MILF-y enough… I don’t look old enough to have a child that has a boyfriend who is legal.”

“Hmm….” Hoseok looks you over, tilting his head. “I don’t know… I think it’ll be fine… I could believe it….”

Gasping playfully, you hit him lightly with a pillow. “I hate you!”

“I’m joking! It’s just a _fantasy_! That’s the point! You don’t have to be an actualy MILF!” Hoseok tries to say through his howls of laughter, but you keep hitting him. “Ow— Stop!!”

You were laughing too. Your sound of joy filling the room every time Hoseok gasps his surpised _oh_ ’s and _ow_ ’s and _what_ ’s - until he wraps his arms around you to cease your attack. You freeze as the two of you fall over, with Hoseok on top of you. You start to heat up as you feel his hard chest against yours and his strong arms locking you up in a tight hold. You meet his gaze with your own wide ones, though he doesn’t look stunned like you are… The asshole is _smirking_. He leans closer, his nose almost touching the tip of yours, whispering, “Are you going to stop now… _Old lady_?”

You think you could feel his heart beating as fast as your. Feeling nervous, your mouth parts slightly open to get more air, and you see him glance down at it —

“Hey Y/N, do you and Hoseok want anything from Dragon Well. I’m really craving Kung Pao chicken so— oh!”

Both you and Hoseok break from the intense moment to turn your heads towards the open door of your bedroom, where Roa stood, blinking in shock.

“I’ll - oh- uh… get you your regular…” Roa says as her face turns redder every second, then she runs away back to her room.

You quickly push Hoseok off you,

Oh my god… Now you would never hear the end of this! Roa has already taken it upon herself to tease you every moment and call Hoseok ‘your boy’ (like, “Is _your boy_ coming over today?” or her favorite, “Do you and your boy want to go on a double date with me and Wonwoo?”) but now this will give her more ammunation the next time you insist to her that the two of you aren’t dating…

_“Yet…”_ She would say in a teasing tone. _“You two are cute together!”_

Cute? Together? You and Hoseok? No, no way…

You glance over at him shyly, where he has fallen over on the bed, sitting up slighly on his elbows. He meets your eyes, seemingly unfazed by everything that just happened, and comments coolly, “Do you think we can get her to order Hong Kong noodles?”

Though still feeling a little bit dizzy from what just transpired, you couldn’t help but smile at him. “What do you think my regular is?”

He smiles back. “Awesome.”

* * *

 

Hoseok comes back the next day to film the MILF JOI now that Roa is out of the apartment for work. He is happily eating the left over Chinese food from the night before while you ran around tirelessly, getting ready for the shooting.  

“So… How this?”

The noodles Hoseok was eating nearly slips out his mouth when his jaw slowly drops at the sight of you.

Your hair is done up in a loose beehive style, wearing a cute Anthropologie apron over a tight body con dress, and your lips were painted red and cat eyeliner sharp.

To Hoseok, you look absolutely…

“Gor—” Some noodles drops from his mouth , and he quickly sucks up the rest, putting down his bowl before answering again after wiping his mouth with a tissue. “Good! You look great!”

“Yeah? Really?” You ask, frowning. You walk to a mirror hanging nearby. “I still look… not MILF-y but… Whatever” You shrug, turning back to Hoseok, “We should start soon. Roa will be back in like two hours…”

Nodding, Hoseok stands up, cleaning up his plate before grabbing the DSLR camera and follows you to the door.

* * *

The script was pretty simple, just a few dot points on how you wanted the video to go, everything you and Hoseok will say will be completely on the fly. Though instead of a girlfriend’s mom, you are the viewer’s best friend’s mom. Both you and Hoseok wholeheartedly agree that cheating is fucked up - even in a fantasy setting - so that’s how the story changed.

The whole video will be filmed from Hoseok’s point of view - which will be replaced as the “viewer’s POV” in the final edit. Everything he says throughout will be muted and just be written like subtitles in the video.

Starting the recording, Hoseok knocks on the front door of your apartment.

It take a few dozen seconds, but you open the door, looking surprised yet estatic. “Oh, oh my goodness! Hello, sweetie! You’re early!”

Hoseok almost snorts when he hears the weird, deeper and ‘mature’ inflection in your voice. Though he can’t say it wasn’t hot either…

“Hey, thanks for inviting me! I don’t think I would have been able to head back to Uni without eating your tasty cookie one more time before the summer ends!”

Oh god… The innuendo. Kill him now!

“Of course! I’ve made an extra tray just for you!” You lean to wrap your arms around him for a little too-friendly hug. When you pull away you glance down his body, biting your lower lip. “You’ve been working out…”

You hadn’t meant for him to hear (well, _MILF_ you hadn’t meant for him to hear), so Hoseok replies, “What was that Mrs. Baby—”

“Oh, nothing!” You smile, then you slap his chest playfully. “And didn’t I tell you to call me Cherry, honey?”

“Yeah, sorry, Cherry…” You beckon him inside and so the two of your walk in towards the living room area. “So is Eliot here yet?”

“No! But he should be here soon, he just called me a few minutes ago to tell me he has picked up Margo…”

The two of you settle yourselves on the couch.

“Please help youself,” you tell him, motioning to the snacks and lemonade set up on the coffe table. Hoseok grabs a cookie and pops it into his mouth in one bite. The way his cheeks protrude out because of the baked good inside makes you giggle.

He grins, happy to see the genuine smile on your face because of him.

Straightening up your spine, you get back into character.

“Can I ask you something?” you question with a tilt of your head.

“Yeah, of course…”

“You’ve been my son’s best friend for more than 18 years—” good exposition, wonderful exposition! “—so you know him well… know what’s good for him… Do you think Margo is the one? He never introduced me to any of his girlfriend’s before so I… I’m guessing this must be serious…”

“Yeah, I think she’s great!” Hoseok answers. “Better than all his other ex’s. I think she compliments him… You know… Complete him or whatever.”

You let out a sigh of relief, your hand clutching your chest in a way that’s too sexual for the situation if this was real life. “I’m so glad… I don’t want to worry for him but that’s what I do… worry… You know ever since my divorce with his father 5 years ago… I had this sinking feeling that Eliot had stopped believing in love… But…”

You place your hand on Hoseok’s thigh. He takes a hard swallow, filming the way you stroked him gently back and forth. When he pans the camera up, he is greeted with the sight of your breast down your dress by the way you are leaning over. You smirk at him. “It’s because he had you by his side that he made it through such a hard time… You’re such a wonderful person… Thank you…”

“I…” Hoseok is tongue-tied, he can’t believe this is affecting him so much. “You’re… Um, welcome? I…”

Your brow raises at him, confused about why he is taking so long to say his super easy line.

Hoseok clears his throat, remembering it, “But what about you, Cherry? How have you been since the divorce… I know Eliot’s dad has been seeing someone but how about—”

You lift your hand away from him like you have been burnt. You quickly stand up, hurt that he would bring up your good for nothing ex-husband.

“Oh god, Mrs— Cherry, I didn’t mean to bring him up,” Hoseok says, following you to the kitchen where you start to busy yourself with making more food for the party later that day. “I just— I’m an idiot…”

You sigh and stop what you are doing, still staring at the bowl of cream you have whipped to perfection. “You’re not…”

“No, I am!” He insist. “I just really wanted to know how you are doing… Because I think you deserve to be happy…”

Startled, you glance at him, eyes watering. “Really?”

“Yeah… Becasue I think you’re a wonderful person too…”

When you hear yourself sniffling, you laugh, dadding your nose and the corner of your eyes like a lady (though there wasn’t really anything there). “I’m so sorry… I’m just really… A mess lately… Don’t mind me…”

Softly, Hoseok places his hand on top of yours. “Is there anything I could do?”

“It’s… about something I haven’t had in a while…” You flutter your lashes at him. “Five years, specifically…”

He growls, grabbing you by your hip in a way that makes you squeal in excitement. “Then I’ll give it you… Exactly. How. You. Need. It.”

“But you’re Eliot’s… My son’s best friend…. I… I can’t…”

“But you want to…”

“I do… But it’s wrong…”

“I’m not a little boy anymore…”

“I know that…” you say glancing down his body again, nearly salivating. “but… he’ll be here any minute with his girlfriend…”

He reaches around, squeezing your ass and smacking it hard that you jump and moan. “Then all the more reason to quickly get your ass up on the counter, isn’t it?”

You nod, and Hoseok pushes away the mess on the counter, so he could lift you up on it. You hold onto his arms as he does, impressed that he could do it with only one half of his body strength, the other hand of his still filming the video.

Okay, so you’ve already stopped denying it a long time ago… But this just reaffirms how hot Hoseok is.

Once you are comfortably on the counter, you begin to spread your legs as Hoseok zoom in towards it. He groans when the bottom of your dress starts to ride up, allowing him to see the state your underwear underneath it. It’s frilly, and pink, and already oh so wet.

“Like what you see, honey?” You ask, running a light finger up and down where the wetness has gathered.

“Yeah,” he murmurs, reaching to touch with you, but you smack his hand away.

“No, not yet… Want to see how much you want me… Want to see how much you need me…”

This is where the JOI portion starts. Basically, you spout of instuctruction for the viewer to start jerking off, and riddle it with ridiculous dirty talk that matches the fantasy situation.

“Yeah, stroke it… Oh my god, your cock is so big… Bigger than my ex-husband’s… I don’t think it will fit in my tiny pussy or my little mouth… but I want it so much…”

Hoseok, although not jerking off in front of you, closes his eyes to immerse himself. He hears you, hot in his ears, and sounding so needy.

_Holy…_

“Ooooh, fuck yeah, honey, faster… Show me how much you want me… Me and my pussy that birthed your best friend…”

_Fucking…_

“You’re all grown up now… so fucking hot… and strong… I’ve been thinking about you ever since you left for University last year… Wanted to suck you off before the snobby sorority girls get you… I wanted you to get the best pussy you’ll ever have… But I guess it’s not too late… Want it now, sweetie? It’s soaking wet and waiting for you…”

_Shit…_

“Mmmm, please, Mrs. Kim!”

The room goes completely still and silent after that.

Hoseok cringes, can’t believe what had just happened. No, it didn’t happen! He did not just yell that out loud!

Even though he _definitely_ did not do that, he is still afraid to open his eyes and see your judging stare. But after a minute of you letting him wallow in the situation, you call his name.

So he opens his eyes, slowly, one at a time… And sees you smirking at him, a ghost of an amused smile playing on your lips.

“So… Hoseok…” You reach over to stop the recording for him. He runs his hand through his hair, looking off to the side to avoid your teasing stare. “Who is this… _Mrs. Kim_ … huh?”

“No one…”

“ _Hobiiiiiiiii~_!” You coo, closing your legs so you could lean and poke at his stomach. “Tell me! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me—”

“Alright, fine!” He relents. His face is so red, it’s precious. “It’s… Na…on’s…mom….”

“Huh?” you ask. His murmuring lost on you.

Na…on’s… Mom…?

Wait a second… Hoseok and Namjoon have been friends since middle school so…

“NAMJOON’S MOM?!” You exclaim, and when he groans some more when, you begin to laugh hysterically, almost knocking over the bowl of now flattened whipped cream.

“Yeah, okay, laugh it up! She’s hot, okay?!”

You stop laughing, humming to yourself as you start to think, your eyes looking up to the ceiling. After a moment, you snicker to yourself.

“STOP PICTURING NAMJOON WITH A WIG!”

“Wow, read my mind much,” you say with a giggle, because he’s right. You were picturing an older Namjoon with a wig.

“So…” You pick up the bowl of sad whipped cream to scoop a bit up with the tip of your finger. Popping it you mouth, you ask, “Was she, like… The reason for your sexual awakening or something?”

He sighs, nodding, dipping his finger in the bowl as well as you offered it to him. “Yup… End of eight grade pool party at Namjoon’s place… So many wet dreams after that… Which sucked you know, because Namjoon’s parents are still happily married, and his dad was even the coach for our high school soccer team that I was a part of and I admire him so much - still to this day! But every night for like a year straight, I would jerk off to the image of his wife in a one piece bikini…”

“Oh god…” You giggle some more. “That’s messed. Poor Namjoon.”

“Hey, do you really think I wanted to have a hard on for his mom?!”

You slap your hand down on his shoulder. “Aww… Poor Hoseok! He is _soooo_ torn up over this so he asked his friend to make a MILF JOI for his weird fantasy!”

He frowns. “I never judge you…”

Oop… he is right.

“I’m just joking!” You try, hopping off the counter. You start to pat his back in a comforting way. “Look… Go…” You glance down at the stiffness in his pants, snickering again. “ _Take care_ of yourself… I’ll finish the video on my own… I don’t want you relive your… Wet dreams?”

He is even more embarrassed now because of hard he is. But… “Are you sure? I can hold off…”

“No, it’s fine!”

“Okay…” Hoseok decides, walking off. “I’m so sorry about this, Y/N!”

“Have fun!” You yell after him. Grinning, you add, “Just… don’t make a mess in the washroom okay?”

You hear him groan before the bathroom door shuts.

From the couch, you grab your phone to go onto the Facebook app. It didn’t take you long to find Mrs. Kim amongst Namjoon’s friend.

Okay, you don’t blame Hoseok. She’s really beautiful.

Still you couldn’t help but laugh to yourself again.

Blowing a fallen strand of hair away from your face, you make a beeline for your room to grab a tripod.

* * *

A week after the filming day, Hoseok gets a message on Heart2Heart from CherryBaby.

> _Hey doofus!! Here’s a free voucher to get a video from my page! Purchase the MILF JOI video and have fun just listening to it like ASMR and pretending it’s Namjoon’s mom LMAO djskdjskl!!!!!_

Hoseok rolls his eyes as he chuckles in disbelief, but he clicks the link you provided for him anyway.

He glances at the three new locked videos on your page, and lo and behold, the MILF JOI video is there, and is doing pretty great and on par with the other two new JOI videos you had uploaded as well.

See! He is not the only freak! There are 6000+ downloads on the video so there are 6000+ freaks like him! It’s even beating the Girl-Next-Door JOI video you also filmed by 500 downloads.

But still… He is way past that point of his life. That day a week ago was enough to satify all the years fantasizing about that when he was young. It only came back because he never really faced it before.

But now… He has a new fantasy… A new dream that keeps him up at night as butterflies flutter around his stomach…

Hoseok clicks purchase on the new Girlfriend JOI on your page - not with the voucher but his own hard own money.

Hoseok smiles to himself. This is the fantasy that will satisfy him more now.


	3. spellbound: hit me with your best shot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spellbound!jimin&oc + 19. “In the heat of the moment i told you to spank me but now i’m bruising”  
> wc: 2k+

One of Jimin’s most favorite thing about his girlfriend is how comfortable she dresses. She is always looking so adorable in her her straight jeans and chunky sweaters or oversized t-shirts.

This is also means she raids his closet a lot - which he also loves. Seeing her drowning in his clothes that’s too big for her makes his heart ache.

Her favorite to steal from him is his yellow plaid shirt (styling it sans pants, so he could be blessed to see her glorious legs) or any of his hoodies. The sweater paws makes him melt - which, if he is being honest, are also sweater paws on him but… It’s way cuter on her!

His girlfriend is just cute in general.

_His girlfriend._

God, he loves saying that because… he still can’t believe it?

It’s been a few months already but it still blows his mind.

_Y/N_ is _his_ girlfriend.

_You_ are his girlfriend.

And as much as he knows you will heat up all embarrassed and tell him to _shut up_ shyly if you could read his mind to hear him gushing about you like this; he doesn’t care… Because how can he even help himself? it’s _you_.

You. The person Jimin thinks is the easily the smartest, funniest, strongest, and—

“—hottest girl in the world just walked into the party, man!”

From beside Jimin, Taehyung elbows him. “Dude, I think they’re talking about Y/N.”

“What?!” He snaps, glaring at the three frat bros close by them, following their infuriatingly predatory gazes to where you stand under the open arched doorway of the Sigma Delta Tau sorority house.

His face immediately softens (though a different part of him hardens) because as much as he hates hearing those nameless jerks talk about you like that… They are right. You are the hottest girl in the world and you just walked into the party.

And as much as he adores you in your comfy and casual everyday clothing… He goes _crazy_ when you dress to the nines like you did for this party. There’s nothing cute about you anymore… Just an absolute devilish beauty that always makes Jimin want to sin.

The way you stood there, head held high and confident, looking like the Head Witch In Charge that you are. It was as if you knew that all eyes were on you as soon as you entered the room - in your skin-tight vinyl red strapless dress with thigh high boots of the same color and material to match, scarlet lipstick, and your hair in as sleek high ponytail.

Holy shit… He has a strange desire for you to step on him.

He blinks in surprise at his thought… That’s new.

But he doesn’t get to dwell on it because he over hears the one of the frat boys tell his group of friend, “Yo, dude, pass me another shot. I’m gonna talk to her.”

Jimin jaws and fists clench, watching the guy knock back a vodka shot for courage as his friends cheer him on.

Taehyung can feel power emitting from his leader - probably trying to turn the vodka into a Carolina Reaper flavored one.

So Taehyung locks his arm around Jimin’s neck, snapping him out from doing something the soft-hearted man will most probably regret later. Taehyung laughs in his ear and shouts above the thumping ’Sicko Mode x Mo Bamba remix’, “You know what’s a better way to get back at him? Saying hello to your beautiful girlfriend who is probably looking for you!”

Jimin nods slowly, realizing his best friend is right.  

Puffing his chest out and cooly grabbing the front of his favorite leather jacket and letting it go quickly, Jimin strides confidently, passing the guy who was already making his way to you - only just a hair away from tapping your back to grab your attention. Jimin bumps against the dude’s shoulder in an all too petty way, and he hears Taehyung who is following behind snickering.

With your back turned towards him, Jimin snakes his arm around your waist and settles his chin in the crook of your shoulder, causing you to startle. But once you realize it was him because of his entire aura and when he murmurs huskily, “Hey baby.”

Twitching away from the way his breath tickles your cheek, you giggle, turning your face towards him. “Hey yourself.” But you find yourself leaning in to give him an affectionate kiss on his lips.

Parting from you, Jimin looks behind him to see the fratboy walking away in defeat and snickers to himself.

“What’s up?” You ask in confusion and he turns back to you, shaking his head as he pouts.

“Nothing… Just missed you…” Biting his bottom lip, he looks down your dress like a big perv. “Missed you a lot.”

You laugh, rolling your eyes, but find yourself heating up when he growls into your ear, “My sexy little girlf—“

“Jimin, what the fuck?”

Jimin stops midsentence, his wide eyes glancing in front of him where Joy, Wendy, and Seulgi were glaring at him in contempt. Well… Actually, only Joy was - your other best friends just looks amused/disgusted at the display of affection in front of them.

“What are we? Chopped liver?” Joy continues haughtily, crossing her arms. “No hello?! Or a thank you to the stylist that forced your girlfriend in that dress your roaming your filthy _little_ hands all over? _You’re welcome_ by the way!”

“Hello,” Jimin greets your friends as he feels you giggle in his arms because of how ridiculous your friends are sometimes. Speaking of that friend, he then addresses Joy, “And _thank you_ , Joy— no wait, I take that back. Y/N always looks hot, and that joke about my hands hurts… You know I’ve _sensitive_ about that!”

Joy grins, flipping her long hair back with her hand. “Good.”

“To make up for ignoring us, just donate to the girls’ Paris fund,” Wendy says, referring to the reason for the party - to collect money for all the Sigma Delta Tau girl to have a weeklong trip to Paris during summer break. “Joy and Yeri have been working their butts off to make their trip happen.”

“Yeah, so you better donate!” Joy snaps, jokingly glaring from Jimin to Taehyung.

“I did!” Jimin answers.

“How much?” You ask with a raise of your eyebrow.

“Like $30.”

“$30… Hmm….” you feign disappointment with a frown.

“Babe… babe…. _babe…_ ” Jimin whines when you turn your face away from him. You catch Seulgi’s gaze and you both giggle silently. “Fine, I’ll drop $50 more.”

Smiling wide, you peck Jimin on his cheek. He feels all mushy inside.

“What about you, how much did you donate?” Joy asks Taehyung.

“$100,” Taehyung tells her smugly.

Joy jabs her finger on his chest. “Oh, you can do better than that, rich boy!”  

Taehyung’s jaws fall, “Wha… What?”

“I know your parents are probably a part of the whole University scandal going on, so cough up the moolah or I’ll go to Buzzfeed News!” Joy accuses, jabbing his chest more.

“What is up with you tonight?!” Taehyung gapes. “WE BOTH KNOW I GOT BETTER SATS _AND_ ACT SCORES THAN YOU!”

“You paid them— SLUGGY!“

“I’m so sorry about her,” Seulgi apologizes as she and Wendy try to pry Joy away from Taehyung. “I made some new brew today and I asked her to try it, and she’s been like this all night.”

You shrug, “I tried it too and I’m fine!”

“You’re fine for now…” Seulgi tells you. “It probably hasn’t — AHH WHAT THE HELL, JOY?!“

It is Taehyung, Joy, Seulgi, and Wendy all toppling onto the floor together that has Jimin hesitantly parting away you to help you get your friends off the floor.

* * *

Though in just under thirty minutes, Jimin has his hands all over you again. He just can’t seem to get enough of you.

He pulls up to the second floor, trying to find a room to have his way with you.

The first one the both of you try to budge into was locked, with someone sounding a lot like Taemin yelling from the other side, “Occupied!”

You giggle - guessing that Irene is also getting lucky tonight - as Jimin leads to a few rooms down, not wanting to hear his friends get it on while he is trying to get it on as well.

So it’s the room at the end of the hallway that you and Jimin stumble into, locking the door when you enter. With his lips on your neck, he is already pushing his pants off while you look around and just by a single glance at the big rainbow flag hanging on the wall and the dozens of pictures of Joy, you and the rest of your coven scattered around… You’re in Yeri’s room.

“Oh my god, you know Yeri will literally have our heads if she knew what we’re doing in here!” You squeal when Jimin kneads your ass.

Jimin has to admit, Yeri is terrifying when she’s angry, but…

He kicks off his jeans that has pooled around his ankles and throws his jacket off, before grabbing your face gain.

“I don’t care,” he says, crashing his lips against yours. You try to slip your tongue into his mouth but he pulls away, grinning cheeky when you pout. He grinds his hardened bulge against you to tease you instead. Your pretty moan flows through his ears as he murmurs raspily, “I’ll take full responsibility.”

“You’re - ah - being really b-bad tonight, Park Jimin,” you tell him, panting as he continues to rub against you.

“Yeah? And what are you going to do about that…?” He asks, halting his movement that you whine out loud. “… Spank me?”

The hopeful tone in his teasing question catches you off guard. You blink at him in surprise and Jimin just gives you this bratty look that has you wanting to teach him a lesson or two.

“Maybe I will,” You purr, biting and pulling at his bottom lip. After helping him pull off his t-shirt, you give his glorious ass a light test tap and Jimin groans loudly, bucking up into you.

Wow, he must really like it… After letting out a sultry laugh, you command as you trail your fingertip up and down his naked chest, “Turn around and get on the bed.”

With a hard swallow, Jimin nods, doing as you say. He is hard as hell, he can’t believe how hot this is. He has always been dominant and never once wanted to sub… But seeing you in your little leather vinyl dress and boots, and how you just slipped into the dominant role so easily… He’s all of the sudden baby boy putty in your hands.

On his hands and knees, he sticks his black boxer briefs covered ass out you, eager for another hard smack like you had did earlier.

But instead he feels the painful needle-like probing on his lower back. When he looks over his shoulders, he lets out a needy whine at the sight of you with one of your legs up, boots on him, and the little space between your thighs to allow him to see that you weren’t wearing any underwear underneath.

Holy fuck! You’re stepping on him! He think he might come from this alone!

“Baby, I know you can arch your back more,” You coax sweetly, yet you press the sole of your heels harder into him.

Jimin groans in pleasure, nodding as he spreads his legs wider so he could lower his chest to arch his back more to present his ass to you like a fine meal.

Humming in satisfaction, you lift your boots away from him and back onto the floor.

“How many do you think you can take?” You ask curiously, your hand now groping his asscheek. Your mouth waters watching the way his thighs tremble. God, you love his thighs and ass so much.

“10,” Jimin answers confidently.

“Alright…” You say, smoothing your hand over him in preparation. “Here’s the first one—“

You smack his ass, harder than the light love tap you gave before, and you at first you begin to smile when you see it rippling underneath the palm of your hand…

But then your face falls when Jimin lets out shrill yell, face planting onto the bed. You gasp, cupping your mouth, beyond worried when you hear him start to sob.

You quickly join him on the bed, calling his name as you rub his back soothingly, and bending to try and peek at his face from where he is hiding it into the cover. “Jimin, Tell me you’re okay, please! Do I need to call 911?!”

He turns to look your way, his eyes rimmed wet with tears, and through gritted teeth, he hisses, “What— What the hell, Y/N?! Why do you have the strength of fucking Wonder Woman?!”

”I— I don’t know—“

And then it dawns on you, remembering the way Joy pulled Seulgi and Wendy to the ground so easily…

“Oh my god! It must be because of the new brew Seulgi made!”Tearing up yourself, you throw your arms around boyfriend, crying, “oh my god, I’m sosososososo sorry, Jimin! Please forgive me!”

Though Jimin feels like he has been hit by a truck, he doesn’t have the heart to be angry at you. It’s not like you knew!

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay,” he says, and you shake your head, not believing him. “Look, it’s—“

He twists to see the state of his ass and… It’s definitely not okay. It’s already forming a big bruise, discoloring his usually spotless and milky skin.

You sit up on your knees, laying your hand on it slightly. It’s cold like ice, which feels amazing considering it seemed like his ass had a life on by the way it was throbbing so hard just a second ago.

He sits up after a minute of you icing his ass enough for it to feel numb and you murmuring your sorry’s repeatedly throughout the whole 60 seconds.

“Hey, it’s okay,” he tells you, cupping your face, his thumb brushing away the tears that have fallen on your cheek. You sniffle and ask in a small voice, _are you sure?_ So he smiles, kissing your lips, “Yeah, you’re lucky I—“

Shit, he almost said it. _I love you_. It’s too early for that isn’t it? Even though he feels it with all his heart and soul, he just didn’t want to freak you out.

You tilt your head at him. “You what?”

Jimin swallows down his feelings with a smile. “Think you’re cute… If I didn’t, I would be more mad now.”

“Shut up,” you look away shyly, smiling happily. Dabbing the rest of your tears away, you say, “I know tonight is pretty much cancelled but… We should try this again…”

“What again?”

“You know… me… dominating… you…”

With a sigh, Jimin runs his hand through his hair. “Okay, yeah, next time… When you’re not the Incredible Hulk anymore.”

“How did you go from calling me Wonder Woman to the Hulk?! THAT’S SO RUDE JIMIN!!”

“You’re a cute Hulk though…” he jokes, wrapping his arm around your waist to hold you close and kisses you, laying you down with him to cuddle. You’re about to protest but his tongue slips inside you mouth and he kisses you deeply, making you hum in content instead.

After kissing for a while, you part for air to say, “This is a better turn of events though… Yeri won’t murder us now… Plus my dress was a real bitch to get into so I don’t know how I would have taken it off…sexily…”

“Y/N… my ass is literally hurting and pounding like a motherfucker and it’s bruising like the stupid eggplant bathbomb you used last week, how is this a better turn of e—“

You stick you hand down his underwear, your hand like ice again around his length.

“Ooookay, wow. Yeah, okay, this…” Jimin babbles as you feel him begin to grow hard again in your hand. you smirk, stroking him slowly, the way he likes it as you bite and nibble down the column of his throat. “This… I can’t complain about.”

* * *

Next time comes around a week later, when your superhuman strength finally dies down.

But you are once again looking oh so adorable in just the yellow plaid button up shirt that you stole from his closet again.

So Jimin takes it upon himself to “punish” you for what happened at the party, laying you down over his lap. He spanks your ass and thighs until it’s raw and you are wet and dripping down your legs, coming untouched.

Maybe one day you’ll once again try dominating your super dominant boyfriend. But for now, neither of you care that he is the one calling the shots… Especially not when he makes you come over and over again with just the stroking of his fingers inside you and the heel of his palm against your clit for being such a good girl that took you punishment oh so well.


	4. surround me: we are never ever, ever listening to tswift during sex again, like, ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> surround me!yoongi+oc & 14\. Ok i agreed to your damn playlist tonight but oh my god i cannot fuck to dubstep tswift anymore

Yoongi’s apartment is smack dab in the middle of New York City, which has many perks. 

He is around all the greatest restaurants, there’s a subway station close by, and the CVS right around the corner is open 24/7. Which is great for you and Yoongi because the two of you are always in the mood for weird snack combinations after midnight. Last night after he took you out on your first official date at the Bryant Park Holiday Market, it was mint chocolate ice-cream, pickles, and fuzzy peaches - all mixed together. It was great, you don’t judge Yoongi for coming up with it anymore.

But there’s also many cons. Like the constant noise pollution. Construction during the daytime, and while at night, there’s always sirens and alarms and shitty EDM music from his next door neighbour playing. 

Tonight wasn’t any different.

The heating in Yoongi’s apartment is fucked up, making it way too humid and hot that he has to open the window in his bedroom for some cold air to get circulated in. Neither of you wanted to shut it for even just an hour to block out half the noise so that you can continue your heated make-out session in peace. That’s how much it felt like Satan’s asshole inside his apartment.But it’s really hard to get into the mood when a car alarm starts going off outside and half the neighborhood checks it out from their fire escape and starts screaming obscenities for the owner to hurry up and shut it the fuck up.

Halfheartedly pulling away from your lips, Yoongi groans.

“Edna’s going to go off until the morning now…” he whines, after hearing the old woman who lives downstairs from him join the mobbed voices. 

As you fingers lightly touch his bare chest, you giggle, remembering all the times Yoongi showed up on yours and Sana’s door uninvited because Edna went on one of her rants again and he couldn’t get a wink of sleep.

“Should we go to my place? I’m pretty sure Sana’s home but we gotta start traumatizing her for all the years she and Tae traumatized us…”

Yoongi chuckles and looks down at you. Mesmerized by your beauty, his laughter dies down as his mouth parts in an awed ‘oh’. His fingers trace gently and lovingly where his eyes lands - along your jaw, your lips, down your neck, and down your chest, running his fingers on the lace trimming of the bra you are still wearing. He still finds it hard to believe you’re his now.

“No… Because as fun as that sounds, I want you now….” He murmurs, pressing his lips against yours again. The feeling of your smile on his lips and your hand threading and pulling at the hair on the back of his head has Yoongi on Cloud Nine, the rest of the world fading away…

“SHUT UP GRANDMA! COME DOWN HERE IF YOU THINK YOU’RE SO TOUGH! I’M NOT AFRAID TO KNOCK OUT AN OLD WOMAN! COME ON, COME HERE! COME WATCH ME!”

“WHAT DID YOU SAY, YOU UNGRATEFUL MAMA’S BOY LOOKING PUNK?! BACK IN MY DAY WE ATE CHUMPS LIKE YOU FOR BREAKFAST! AND WHAT ARE YOU, 19?! AND YOU ARE ALREADY BALDING?!”

“I-IT’S HEREDITARY! HOW DID YOU EVEN KNOW?! I’M WEARING A HAT!”

“A HAT CAN’T HIDE THAT SHINE, BOY!”

Another groan, Yoongi rolls off you, flopping on his back to stare blankly at the ceiling, thinking about the state of his life. You, on the other hand, can’t help but burst into more laughter.

You watch as your boyfriend’s brows slowly crease in determination - like he had an epiphany.

Which he kind of did. It’s ‘he’s not going to let anything stop him from seeing your gorgeous orgasm face again - not even Edna from downstairs who honestly scares the living hell out of him’.

He rolls on his side to look at you, “Can I turn on some music?”

You sit up on your elbow to shrug and nod. “Sure, why not?”

After flashing a gummy smile, Yoongi hops out the bed and runs to his laptop. You can see him fiddling around on Spotify, and after a few moments, the two speakers in his room comes to life with the opening note of a very familiar song.

Oh… Of course. He turned on Taylor Swift’s _So It Goes…_

He winks your way. “This is my _SEXY TIME_ playlist.”

You chuckle to yourself. You guess you could live with that… It’s a pretty sexy song, you’d give her that.

Once the noise outside is completely blocked out by TSwift’s singing, Yoongi slips back into bed, grinning at you before his mouth on yours again.

By the time _So It Goes…_ ends, your panties and bra have been peeled off your body, and Yoongi fingers you as the violins and drums of _Wildest Dreams_ fills the small bedroom.

_Another Taylor song?_ You ask yourself, but it is soon forgotten when his tongue spreads along your heat. Your back arches and you moan and hum along with Taylor Swift at the climax of the song.

During the third and fourth song, _Don’t Blame Me & Sparks Fly_, you are on top, riding him, feeling that piercing so deep in you that you couldn’t even think. Except for that one moment in between the song that Yoongi tells you to slow down because he doesn’t want to come just yet.

_Okay, interesting… Yoongi’s Sexy Time playlist is pretty much just Spotify’s THIS IS TAYLOR SWIFT playlist,_ you thought to yourself.

Which you have absolutely no problem with… Until you were on your hands and knees with Yoongi destroying your guts from behind and then _You Are In Love_ comes on…

At that point, you have to tap out. You pull away from him as you laugh in little hiccups.

“What’s up with you?” Yoongi asks, out of breath and so confused. His so stunning in this light - skin glistening with sweat, mouth red and swollen, and his cock still so hard and leaking.

God, you’d hate to ruin this for you and for him… But… You can’t. Just can’t.

“We have to change the song, like right now!” 

“What?! Why?! This song is so romantic!”

“I mean, yeah it is, I guess, but…”

“But what?” He frowns, already overthinking that his dick softens just a bit. Did it remind you of an ex of yours or something? Or—

“Taylor wrote this song about Lena Dunham and that guy from Fun.! And I can’t listen to it without thinking about how it’s about them so that’s really turning me off!” You blurt out, actually gagging at the thought.

“Wh-what…” Yoongi mutters, in complete shock. He shakes his head slowly. “No… No, it can’t be…”

“Yoongi, I’m not lying to you about this… You know all I do all day at work is read trashy celebrity gossip online, and I read that Taylor wrote this song about Lena and that guy, and then that guy cheated on Lena with Lorde and so Lorde wrote Green Light about him, and now Taylor kicked Lorde out of her squad and— oh my god, Yoongi!” You cup your hands over your mouth, seeing how sad your boyfriend looks and how his dick is completely soft now. You throw your arms around him in comfort. “I’m so sorry, oh my god!”

He sniffs, looking down at his sad and deflated dick. “This was my second favorite Taylor song… And now… It’s ruined…” His eyes are glassy and wet when he looks up at you, “Lena Dunham got off her bike and kicked me on the corner 27th Street while they were filming Girls and laughed at me when my bagel and coffee spilled all over me…”

“I’m pretty sure that was a dream, Yoongi…” 

“Yeah, but it was so real to me… I hated her ever since… And now… My second favorite Taylor song… Ruined…” He repeats, shoulders shaking as he feigns crying.

You worry your lips, feeling terrible. Even though he is exaggerating his reaction, you can tell he is actually sad about the new fact he just learned. He really does hate Lena Dunham that much.

But you know you can still salvage this. The night is still young.

“Baby,” you murmur in his ear, kissing, sucking, and nibbling along the shell and lobe. “What’s your first favorite song?”

Yoongi hums, a small smile spreading on his face as he thinks about the song that reminds him of you the most. “ _Treacherous_.”

You part from him, going to the laptop to put _Treacherous_ on repeat. Climbing back on the bed, you try to get Yoongi’s cock to harden again with the stroke of your hands, the slick of your tongue, and the heat of your mouth. It doesn’t take him long when his two best girls are helping him along.

The song repeats for the third time as Yoongi slides into you again and gives you the best orgasm you’ve ever had in your entire life. And as he cums inside you, you bite your lips to refrain yourself from telling him that Treacherous is written about Harry Styles - the man you’ve spent the better part of your late teens and early twenties shouting to the whole world (or, really, just to Yoongi) that you are someday going to marry.

Somehow, you know, that if you told Yoongi that, it would ruin Taylor Swift’s whole discography for him. And you love Yoongi too much to do that to him. 

Plus, you’re already surprising him with Taylor Swift tickets for his Christmas gift. It was super expensive and hard to buy - it was like buying tickets for a K-pop boy group concert who paved the way. 

Yoongi better love you for all your hard work—

“Y/N…”

“Yeah?”

“I love you…”

You smile, kissing his lips. “I love you too, dork. Now turn off the music so we can sleep.”

“Why don’t I put on _Untouchable_ to lull us to sle—“

“No.”

“Alright… Alright… I still love you, I guess…”

“ _Yoongi…_ ”

“Okay, I’m going! I’m turning it off! I gotta delete _You Are In Love_ from my library anyway… Stupid Lena Dunham and her bike…”


	5. the city comes alive: i want to be with you owl night long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tcca!jin+oc & 1\. i made a weird noise during sex and now i can’t stop thinking/laughing about it

Seokjin is impossibly big.

The two of you have been having sex for over a month now and you’re still not used to the sheer size of his humongous dick.

Even when he has prepped you thoroughly - which is every time, loosening you up with his fingers and making you wet, so wet, with his mouth until your dripping down your thighs - it’s still a challenge to get him inside you. Not even copious amounts of lube help. The two of you must have gone through 3 whole 200mL bottles already in just these last few days alone.

Yet, you wouldn’t have it any other way. You love the burn from the stretch, love how he fills you so well, love how small you look around him, love the little noises he makes at the back of his throat after every inch he pushes inside you makes you clench tighter and tighter.

Seokjin - the sweetheart that he is - is always careful with you. He takes his time, doesn’t go too deep or too hard or too fast. All of which you are grateful for because none of that is really necessary when you’re with a man like Seokjin. A man that knows exactly what he is doing.

But tonight, you don’t want soft and sweet Seokjin. You want him to wreck you like you know he is capable of, whenever he sometimes accidentally loses control when he is about to come.

You want him to fuck you until you can’t think.

You let him know exactly what you want by murmuring the dirty details in his ear.

“You sure?” Seokjin is wary, still afraid to get too rough with you.

With a solid nod, you whisper, “ _Please…_ ”

The sweet sound of your voice is like music in Seokjin’s ears. He can’t say no to that.

From where you lay on your back on your bed, Seokjin pulls out from the safe missionary position just as you unwrap your legs from around his waist. On his knees, he sits up to push your legs up, bringing your knees to your chest. He tells you to hold on to the back of your thighs while he places your feet on his shoulders.

“You comfortable?” Seokjin asks, dragging the head of his cock around your entrance.

“Mmhmm…” You hum through a soft moan.

“Yeah? You ready?”

“God, Jin, just fuck me, _please…_!”

“Alright,” he lets out a chuckle, and then he is entering you, feeling bigger and going deeper than he ever had.

Your eyes start to roll back from the immeasurable pleasure…

“ _Huuuuuuuuuuu… Huuuuu….. Huuuuuuuuuuu…._ ”

Your eyes immediately snap open as you cover your mouth.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?! You’ve never made that sound in your entire life!

When you meet Seokjin’s gaze, he staring down at you in shock. More embarrassment floods your entire body, and you push him off you so you can turn your face to hide into the pillow.

“Hey, it’s okay, Y/N,” you hear Seokjin say, but you can also hear the light chuckle in his voice.

“Stop laughing at me…” you are muffled but he understands you just fine. The bed dip beside you and Seokjin’s arm wraps around your waist to pull you close.

“I’m sorry…” Seokjin says against your hair. “It’s just… _Huuuuuu…_ ”

Hearing it come out from Seokjin’s mouth makes you laugh so hard that you have to turn your head to face his way for some air. You hit his chest lightly and jokingly. “Stop! I’m embarrassed enough already!”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed around me,” Seokjin pouts cutely. “I say dumb shit all the time and you’re still hanging around…”

“That’s true…” you hum.

“But still… _Huuuu…_ ” 

His laugh is so contagious that you join him, though you bite his shoulder playfully as an act of revenge.

“Oh my god… I still can’t believe that sound came out of me,” you say in disbelief after five whole minutes of just laughing with him. That’s how easily Seokjin can make you feel comfortable.He grins, his thumb tracing the smile lines on your face tenderly. 

“It was kind of cute though… Weird… but cute…”

You heat up, yet you are giddy inside. “Shut up.”

“Okay, but I only know one way how…”

Giggling as Seokjin kisses over and over again - the slip of his tongue in your mouth making you sigh and swoon against him - you finally completely forget what today should have been…

Yours and Jimin’s 5th anniversary.

Which was exactly what you wanted when you called Seokjin over - to make him help you forget - but _how_ it happened is different from what you had planned.

Though as you stare into Seokjin’s soft and tired eyes after just kissing the whole night away, you think that this is such a lovelier way to spend the evening than getting pounded until you can’t think… Even with the weird sex noise situation and all.

Because this - Seokjin with his strong arms around you, making you feel so overwhelmingly safe and secure and so, so genuinely happy - is what’s really going to help you move on and forget all about Jimin. The joyful thrumming of your heart says so.


	6. see both sides like chanel: maybe mint chocolate chip isn't all that bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sbslc!oc+hoseok+namjoon & “Seems like you haven’t grown up from getting ice cream all over your face, huh?”

Summer means vacation abroad and this year, Hoseok suggested Australia.

Hoseok has it all planned out, a sight-seeing vacation lasting two months. He brings you and Namjoon there on his private jet, the first stop being Melbourne for a few days.

After landing and getting somewhat unpacked in the big penthouse suite you are all staying at, Hoseok is already go, go, go! You barely had enough time to throw on your new straw Chanel hat before he is pushing you and Namjoon out the door.

Seeing as there’s a really great gelato shoppe just outside the Grand Hyatt Melbourne, you stop by, craving to get a few scoops in a cup. Hoseok is impatient, reminding you it’s winter in Australia. You just stick your tongue out at him as you grab Namjoon’s hand. The two of you wait in line together - awing over the all the different flavors of gelato - while Hoseok lounges at a small table outside, trying to figure out the direction on Google maps for the place he wanted to show you and Namjoon.

When you and Namjoon come back, Hoseok frowns deeply. “Where’s mine?”

“It’s winter in Australia, Hoseok,” You mock him, humming happily as you scoop up a bit of the Apple Pie gelato you ordered. The two other flavors in your cup being coffee and pistachio - _yum_!

“Yeah, but—” he pouts when you tease him by eating the scoop and moaning in content. He turns to Namjoon, offended. “Joon, what the fuck?”

Namjoon shrugs, hiding his tickled smile by licking at the single scoop of Dulce De Leche he has on a waffle cone.

Petulantly, Hoseok crosses his arms and harrumphs. “Wow… I planned this big vacation for the three of us and this is the thanks I get? I guess my big, big, heart and everlasting love is a joke to the two of you… I love so hard and deep and I get nothing, no ice-cream… No love from the two people I love the most… Look at you two, eating that all that ice-cream without me… You know, when I planned this trip, I saw us doing _everything_ together because I love you two so much but I guess you don’t feel the—”

You roll your eyes, dropping the cup that you had hidden beside your butt in front of Hoseok. He shuts up - _finally_ , you think - and he straightens up as he claps happily, smiling wide now. “OoOoOoh, mint chocolate chip!”

Pushing a spoonful in his mouth, Hoseok giggles towards you. “Thank you. Forget about everything I said.”

“Don’t thank me… Thank Joonie,” you tell him, jabbing your little wooden spoon his way. “If I had it my way, you’ll be ice-cream-less right now, you mint chocolate chip loving weirdo!”

“Thanks, Joon,” Hoseok gives Namjoon a toothy grin, ignoring you. Then he goes to town, eating the ice-cream way faster than you and Joon even though he has the same amount of scoops as you - all mint chocolate, his favorite.

“You’re welcome,” Namjoon says with grimace. Then he looks across the table at you, mouthing,“How can he even eat that?”

You shake your head because you honestly don’t know, then you and Namjoon watch Hoseok in fascination like he is a zoo animal. He certainly is eating like one.

“Hobi!” You squeal, and he stops to raise a brow at you. You grab a tissue and lean over to him, tsking as you tenderly wipe his face free from the ice-cream he got all over it. “Seems like you haven’t grown up from getting ice cream all over your face, huh?”

Covering the bottom half of his face with his forearm, Namjoon starts snorting through a laugh because you are certainly not wrong about that. On the photo album on his phone labeled “The universe has moved for us” of the three of you, 32 out of 4402 of those is of Hoseok with ice-cream on his face - from when you three were younger and even one as recent as 2 years ago.

He takes out his phone and calls you and Hoseok, snapping a picture of Hoseok smiling widely and you looking like you want to strangle Hoseok.

_Make that 33 pictures of Hoseok with ice-cream on his face now_ , Namjoon grins, saving the picture in the proper album.

“Ew, stop!” Namjoon looks up, seeing you scream and giggle as Hoseok licks the palm of your hand then kisses your cheek loudly. When you pull away and pretend to gag - even though inside, you are elated as ever - Hoseok sets his eyes on Namjoon.

“Come here, Joon,” Hoseok commands, beckoning him with both his hands.

Namjoon shakes his head quickly. Even though Hoseok’s face is clean, he had just eaten all that mint chocolate ice-cream so that’s a big— “No! Nope, don’t even think about it Ho—”

Before Namjoon can finish his sentence, Hoseok stands up and leans over, grabbing Namjoon’s face with both hands on both cheeks and laying a big fat kiss on Namjoon’s lips.

You’re laughing so hard when Hoseok pulls away and Namjoon looks all dazed and starry-eyed.

“Maybe… Maybe mint chocolate isn’t all that bad…” Namjoon concludes, pushing up his dark-rimmed glasses that has haphazardly fell sideways across the bridge of his nose, and your mouth drops in betrayal.

Hoseok just smirks, leaning coolly on the chair he is on as he eats his last spoonful of the green ice-cream. “Told ya it’s good.”


	7. tip 143: sneezed on the beat and the beat got sicker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tip 143!hoseok+oc & “You’re not annoying me; it actually makes me happy when you come to me for things like this.”

Hoseok wakes up in the middle of the night, sitting straight up with a gasp as he feels cold sweat running down his back. His heart is pounding so hard that he clutches his chest to compose himself.

This reaction isn’t provoked by a nightmare, no… But because of a _totally fucking sick and haunting_ beat he had heard in his dreams.

He has to lay this down on FL Studio before he forgets. _Now_ , he tells himself.

Quickly, he gets out of his bed, legs still half asleep and wobbly that he almost trips before he gets to his desk - almost. Luckily he catches himself by grabbing his brown leather computer chair to save him from the fall.

He sits down and spins to face his laptop. The bright screen blinds him temporarily and he groans, shaking his head. It takes 3 tries to enter his password correctly but once he has hacked into the system successfully, he opens FL Studio. It loads up slowly because his two year old Mac laptop is being a piece of shit lately - what’s that rumor? That Apple hacks old devices so you have no choice but to buy a new one?

“Fuck you, Tim Apple,” Hoseok murmurs as he bites the nail of his thumb, his leg bouncing impatiently.

Finally, it opens up and he lets out a big sigh of relief. Start a new project and leaves it untitled for now.

The sun hasn’t risen yet when he started, but by the time he finishes, golden sunlight peaks in between the blinds at his window.

Hoseok runs through it once and jams happily, smiling wide and proud. He saves it as ‘wow11222333’ then clicks on iMessage.

He is so pumped to share it, and there’s only one person he really wants to share it with.

_I hope she likes it_ , Hoseok thinks to himself - beaming so wide in excitement - as he drags the audio file over to his conversation with you. Your approval is his number 1 priority, then the rest of the SoundCloud plebs could hear it if they want to. If he gets roasted for it, he won’t care as long as you like it.

> **Hoseok (5:12 AM):** wow11222333.mp3
> 
> **Hoseok (5:12 AM):** DUDE LOOK WHAT I MADE 
> 
> **Hoseok (5:13 AM):** IT’S FUCKING LIT 
> 
> **Hoseok (5:13 AM):** BARSBARSBARS
> 
> That’s when he realized… It’s fucking 5 in the morning. Oh shit—
> 
> **Hoseok (5:14 AM):** fuck sorry for texting so early
> 
> **Hoseok (5:14 AM):** disregard all of this
> 
> **Hoseok (5:14 AM):** and that
> 
> **Hoseok (5:14 AM):** fuck
> 
> **Hoseok (5:15 AM):** i’ll stop now!

“Fuck,” Hoseok groans, running his hand over his face while he sinks into the chair in dispair. “I’m a fucking moron—”

His phone starts to rings, and he is groaning as he picks it up from where it lays on the desk to check on who is calling.

When he sees it’s you, he spine quickly straightens and he answers with, “Holy fuck, Y/N, I’m so fucking sorry for waking you up!”

He hears you chuckle, tiredly yet so adorably that his heart squeezes tight. “This better be worth it, Jung… I though someone was _dying_ …”

“It’s not important, go back to sleep Y/N. Again, I’m sorry—”

“No, no, I’m excited already! You said it’s fucking lit and it’s _bars, bars, bars_ … How can I sleep now?”

“Because I’m an idiot and it’s obviously lies. I’m sorry, I was just—” He sighs deeply, feeling terrible. You sounded so damn tired and he knows you took the closing shift last night so you must not have made it home until 1 AM. “Stupidly excitedly, and I don’t know. You’re the first person I wanted to share it with. I’m so sorry for annoying you.”

You’re quiet on the other line. He waits a few seconds but still nothing. Hoseok frowns, once again chastising his stupidity in his head. “I’ll hang up now, goodnigh— sleep well, Y/N.”

“No wait,” and he stops, hearing the smile in your voice. “You’re not annoying me… It actually makes me, um, happy… when you come to me for things like this.”

There’s a shyness in your voice that he is not used to hearing, it causes a flutter in his stomach. He can’t stop himself from grinning now. “Yeah, really?”

“Yeah…” You trail off, clearing your throat. “So should I listen to it?”

Hoseok licks his lips, trying to hide his smile but it doesn’t work at all, “If you want…”

“Okay, I will…” You sing-song, still tired sounding but a lot livelier than before. “Let’s listen to it together!”

You sounded so genuinely excited that it brightens up Hoseok’s smile even more. Hoseok sits up, moving the mouse on his laptop. “Okay.”

“On the count of three?”

“Yeah.”

At the end of the countdown, you both press play and listen to Hoseok’s newest creation together. Hoseok is nervous. Though it still sounds good to his ears, he can now hear the flaws in it. What if you think the same?

The song ends and the line is silent. He is sweating bullets.

“Hoseok…” you finally say after 10 seconds of silence. Shit, the tone of your voice is not in his favor. “I don’t want to like… Ruin this for you but…”

“Oh god, is it shitty? Tell me the truth, I won’t be mad!”

“No! It definitely isn’t!”

“But…?”

“But… I’m pretty sure that this… is… Old Town Road…”

Uh— what?

Hoseok plays it again and…

You’re right.

“Oh my god…” Then he burst into teary laughter. “It really fucking is Old Town Road, what the fuck?!”

“How, Hoseok?!” You ask, joining along with his laughing. “How did you even manage to do that?!”

Hearing your cheery and hiccupy laugh really softens the blow of spending 3 whole hours remaking Old Town Road without knowing. He is not even mad at himself for his stupidity, at least he made you laugh like _that_.  

The huge smile on his face hurts but it stays there as you keep giggling. And so he explains himself, “I don’t know! I heard it in my dream! I thought it was like a prophetic dream of my future hit single!”

“Well, then, I’m sorry you’re not Raven Baxter.”

“Who’s that?”

“You— what? You don’t know That’s So Raven?”

“I— am I supposed to?”

You heave a heavy sigh. “Nevermind… But hey, _I_ can see the future! And I see you buying me a good cup of iced coffee from Blue Bottle Cafe in half an hour!”

Hoseok smiles, chuckling. Eager to see you again since he hasn’t in a few days, he answers, “I’ll pick you up in 10.”

Instead of objecting for needing more time to get ready like you usually do, you just say back softly, “Okay, see you then.”

_Maybe, just maybe_ , Hoseok thinks to himself as his heartbeat quickens, _she is eager to see me too._


	8. break the ice: my best friend is you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bti!oc+puck bunnies(eunha-centric) & “I can’t believe you still get flustered when I tell you I love you, even though I’ve been doing it for years now”

For the first 20 years of her life, Eunha has only ever really truly had two true female friends in her life - her aunt, Boah, who is 8 years older than her and the other is her mother.

Actually, it’s not like she has many friends of the opposite gender either. Most who approached her only did it for a single intention and that intention only - to date her or worse, just to sleep with her. So she actually avoided friendships with boys as well.

And for a long time, she had convinced herself that her mom and aunt are all she really needs.

Growing up - and still up until now - Eunha has always been shy and quiet. That it turn made her seem stuck-up to the eyes of the other kids. Which she didn’t understand how - there are many other shy kids likes her, yet people had no problem talking to them and befriending them. It was a mystery to Eunha until high school.

High school started out extremely well, a well-liked popular girl named Jang Yeeun grew a liking to her and would sit beside her during the two classes they had together. Soon, Yeeun was inviting Eunha to eat lunch with her and her friends and everything seems to be going well in Eunha’s life. _Finally_.

Eunha hates to admit it but she spent most of her childhood alone and lonely. She often cried herself to sleep, wishing for the other kids to give her a chance. She used to read many manhwa aimed for girls so she could retell their stories to her mom, pretending the characters in the comic is her and her friends, so her mom won’t realize she didn’t hang out with the kids at school. That she didn’t have any friends.

But with Yeeun in her life, she didn’t have to do that anymore. She would run home everyday after school with real stories of what happened in her life to her mom. Always so excited, gleeful and gushing.

Eunha honestly couldn’t believe it. Her life was starting to look like the dramas she would watch with the pretty main character and her pretty friends having real and genuine friendships.

It was too good to be true…

It’s on March 14th of her freshman year that Eunha learned how naive she really was. The whole day, Yeeun had been avoiding her - sitting at a desk far away from her, not stopping when Eunha called out to her after class, and wasn’t at their usual lunch place, causing Eunha to eat lunch alone again for the first time since her last day of elementary school. Eunha was worried, and in her second to last class of the day, she asked Lee Jihoon - a new friend of hers through Yeeun - if Yeeun had told him anything about why she has been avoiding her. Jihoon just shrugged, said Yeeun must be on her period, sneaked Eunha his small White Day chocolate for her when the teacher wasn’t looking and moved on.

Eunha was going absolutely crazy, that is until, Yeeun and her girl friends approached her after school, all smiley and all friendly again. Eunha felt like she could breathe again, happy as they talk about their day and laughed together. Then after a bit, Yeeun asked her coyly about who gave her chocolates that day. Eunha began listing them off like the other girls had done too - Jihoon, Jaehyun, Vernon, Taeyong—

“Vernon? Why did Vernon give you one? You didn’t give him any gift on Valentine’s Day right?” Yeeun asked curiously.

Eunha shook her head. Of course not, she knows Yeeun had a crush on Vernon, she would never do that. Before she could tell Yeeun that it’s probably just an obligatory chocolate since they’re friends, Yujin snorted, “The slut probably gave him something else, if you know what I mean.”

The other girls laughed, except Yeeun and Eunha. Eunha was too shocked to say anything, her eyes already watering with tears. _What?  
_

To really kick her when she’s already down, Yeeun uncrossed her arms, and pushed Eunha’s shoulder hard. “Not denying, huh? What? Just because you think you’re pretty, you think you can go around being a whore under my nose? What kind of shitty friend are you?”

“I told you she was bad news, Yeeun,” Seunghee, a girl who had been Eunha’s classmate since kindergarten, said. “She’s always been a stuck-up bitch. I just didn’t realize she was a slut as well.”

“I… I didn’t do anything with Vernon,” Eunha tried to defend herself through her fat tears. “I didn’t, I swear, Yeeun.”

“Then why did he give you a gift and not me?” Yeeun asked, pushing her again. “Why are you the only girl he gave anything to?”

“I d-don’t know…”

“Well, I do know,” Yeeun spat. “Because you’re a no good slut… Your life is over here, Eunha. Get the fuck out of my face.”

So Eunha did, running and crying all the way home. She spent the whole night crying herself to sleep, again, like she used to do. She didn’t not think she would ever feel like that again, but life really is cruel sometimes.

From then on, the rest of her high school days, Eunha kept to herself, not trying to get close to anyone at all. Everyone treated her like a leper after that White Day incident anyway, Yeeun had the whole school in the palm of her hands.

When she finally got out of there, she was already worrying about her university experience at Korea U, mostly due to her cousin that also attended the school.

“Hoseok, please, please, don’t approach me at school, please,” Eunha begged her cousin. She didn’t want to be associated with him. Hoseok is so good-looking and popular that she’s afraid if people saw her with him, she’d once again have a target on her back.

“Alright, fine…” Hoseok sighed. “You’re acting crazy though. No one will care.”

But just because Hoseok was fine with her pretending he doesn’t exist, her mom was not.

“You have to support Hoseok, Eunha. He’s worked so hard to get into this team and you’re not even going to cheer him on at his games? I didn’t raise you like that.”

So it was because of her mom insistent pressuring that Eunha even started going to Hoseok’s hockey games and bringing him food that her mom has made for him. Sooner or later, she started becoming friendly with Hoseok’s friends and teammates - like Park Jimin and Mark Lee. But she made them promise not to talk to her when there are other people watching. They thought she was weird but did as she wished.

It might have looked weird to the other people who regularly watched the game, how secretive she was, how she sat far away from everyone, how she never talked to anyone, but she thought it’s better that way. Sometimes she would feel their eyes on her back - by them, she means the captain of the hockey team Namjoon’s girlfriend (?) Wendy and her friends. But she kept her head held high, and ignored them.

Eunha never really thought about boys and dating - but that night of the first game between Korea U and Yonsei U, she had took a few vodka shots before going to the game. She knows Yeeun goes to Yonsei, and if she were to see her there, she wanted a little liquid courage to make it through the night, maybe finally call her out for making her life so miserable.

She did see Yeeun that night, but instead of approaching her, Eunha hid like a coward at a secluded corner. Only to be found by a sweet boy with a bunny-like smile. Jeon Jungkook, the Golden Boy from Yonsei U. Instead of running away from boys like she always does, she let him sit with her. She told him she’s just upset because her cousin lost the game and he lets that slide. He sat with her for over half an hour, trying to cheer her up. And it worked.

Maybe it was fate. Maybe she was meant to have a crush on Jungkook - the first crush she has ever had in her life - because that little crush led Eunha to meeting you.

You are so warm and bright and Eunha can see why both Jungkook and Jimin are so smitten with you.

After the last game between Korea U and Yonsei, you went out of your way to invite her to the celebration party. Then from there, you kept asking her to hang out, inviting her to lunch dates and sleepovers with the other puck bunnies from her school and yours, and you would send her funny memes and texts with a million heart emojis.

It didn’t take long from Eunha to realize… You are her first and real friend.

_Best friend_ , Eunha correct herself happily.

Now 4 years later since meeting you, Eunha can confidently say that you are here to stay in her life… Or are you?

Eunha hangs up the phone, frowning. She has tried 3 times already calling you and you haven’t been picking up, and the only text you sent her was a very short, ‘sorry, i’m busy atm. ttyl.’

She calls her boyfriend, Yugyeom, to ask if something is happening with you, even though it’s 4:30 AM in Dallas where he is. That’s how worried she is. Sleepily, his answer was, “Don’t worry, babe. She’s probably just on her period.”

And it’s like déjà vu.

The White Day event from freshman year of high school comes crashing down on her and she feels sick. So, so sick. Did she do something wrong but doesn’t remember? Her chest tightens and hurts all the way home from work.

The drag of her feet all the way to her apartment door is slow. Unlocking her door, she just wants this day to be over and sleep forever—

“SURPRISE!!!”

Eunha’s eyes are wide as saucers when she opens her door, because there you are with the rest of the her friends - Hyoyeon, Yuri, Solji, Yura, Tiffany, Wendy, Kibum, and even Jihyun who had moved to Daegu with her non-hockey playing boyfriend  - standing under a banner with the word CONGRATULATIONS written across it and her small apartment decorated in green streamers and sparkly hearts - her favorite color.

You all run over to her, enveloping her into a big hug, congratulating her for her new webtoon getting published soon. Eunha is on the verge of crying - happily - when she wraps her arms around all of you as best as she can.

It was honestly one of the best nights of Eunha’s life, spending time with her friends - drinking sweet champagne and eating desserts from her favorite patisserie. If only her younger self can see her now, she would tell her not to worry, that she will meet true friends that is better than the ones in all the dramas she would watch.

The night ends with Eunha and you in her bed, while the others are on the floor or pull-out couch. The two of you faced each other, talking in hushed whispers, not wanting to wake the others up.

“I haven’t told you what my webtoon is about, right?”

You shake your head.

So she begins to tell you the story of the girl who didn’t have any friends growing up, how something humiliating happened to her and so she pushed everyone away… But then she met the greatest people in her life - although a lot of them were seriously crazy and talked about dicks too much (you had to laugh at that and Eunha presses her finger on your lips so you won’t wake the others) and learned how to let people in and love again. Eunha concludes it with how she hopes the story will help other little girls and boys know that one day, they’ll find true friends and that they are not alone.

Eunha doesn’t have to say it, but you have a feeling it’s about her life.

You take your hand out from under the blanket that’s covering up to your chin, threading it through her hair as you tell her sincerely, “I’m proud of you, Eunha.”

“Thank you,” she murmurs happily.

You yawn, close to falling asleep so you tell her, “And I love you.”

Before you can add ‘goodnight’, you see how Eunha blushes, tucking her face further under the blanket. You softly giggle, “I can’t believe you still get flustered when I tell you I love you, even though I’ve been doing it for years now.”

A small smile spread on her face, and she says softly. “I love you too.”

You giggle to one another as you pull her into a tight hug.

“I love you two too, but I want to fucking sleep,” Hyoyeon grunts from somewhere on the floor. That stirs the other awake, groaning.

“You’re so fucking loud, Hyo,” Yuri snaps. “I was dreaming of Hugh Jackman barebacking Jooheon. Thanks a lot, whore.”

“What the fuck?” Hyoyeon screeches. “That’s my fucking boyfriend, you slut! WHY CAN’T I DREAM OF SHIT LIKE THAT?!”

“Damn, wow, I wish I was dreaming of that…” Kibum hums.

“I think I ate too much cake,” Tiffany murmurs. “My stomach is all achey.”

“I told you slow down Tiff,” Wendy says, laughing.

“I dreamt I was a chicken nugget,” Yura murmurs.

“SHUT UP EVERYONE!” Solji commands so sternly that everyone listens. Well, everyone except Jihyun - she’s still asleep and Eunha doesn’t know how. Solji lets out a relieved sigh. “Thank you… Goodnight, I love you all.”

The others pipe up their goodnights and I love you’s again, then the room is quiet again.

You and Eunha share another giggle, then you lean over and press a kiss on her forehead. “Goodnight, Eunhannie.”

Eunha falls asleep with a smile on her face and her heart full of love.


	9. spellbound: i'd feel better if you sent a sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spellbound!jimin+oc & “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”

The few weeks after the ritual has been really rough on Jimin. Sure him and his coven got really powerful individual magic… But at what cost? You ignoring him? That doesn’t seem worth it at all.

Jimin has to admit that it wasn’t like you were warm towards him before the ritual - exactly the opposite, in fact - but you never outright avoided him like this before. He’d rather have snappy and sassy Y/N who still goes with him to movies when he asks and steals all his popcorn than not even seeing you for weeks.

He has tried though - believe him. He has called exactly _four_ times. The first time, he left a message asking if the two of you could go out and talk somewhere. The second time, he left a message asking if the two of you could talk, just by phone or text, whichever would make you feel more comfortable. The last two times, he just hung up after you didn’t answer. The last call was a week ago.

It hurts not getting any answers, but he understands and doesn’t want to push anymore. You’ll reach out to him when you’re ready. Or at least, he hopes you’ll reach out.

Jimin groans in frustration, throwing his exam notes he had been reading for the five hours down on his bed. He can’t absorb any of the information when his brain is just filled with thoughts of you. Which is really inconvenient, seeing as he has his final exam in just —

He checks his phone and groans again. 5 hours.

He flops his hand down that is still holding his phone and rolls over on his back. Maybe he just need a little shut eye. He has pulled an all-nighter to study and has now gone delirious and irate. Jungkook called last night right before he started his study session and the first thing Jimin said after the younger man tells him his woes is: “Seriously Kook? Get fucked by Hanzo.”

Then he hanged up the phone before Jungkook could retort.

Not really Jimin’s most leaderly response, but it’s not like Jungkook will say no to that…

Anyway, everyone knows by now not bother him during finals season with little things. Despite his cool exterior, school is extremely important to him. And now, with the added Y/N situation plaguing his mind, it’s an even bigger no-no not to piss him off.

Luckily, his coven has been pretty good with giving him some space, only coming to him if it’s really important. Exam season for Jimin means endless studying until he falls asleep…

Which - as his eyes slowly start to close languidly - is what he is about to right now… Thank fuck—

His phone starts ringing loud, vibrating in his hand. As he rubs his eyes with his other hand, he picks it and answers tiredly, “I swear to god Jungkook, if this is you calling to cry about not getting the Mercy Sugar Plum Fairy Skin again, _I_ will skin _you_ alive…”

A beat of silence passes, then: “No, it’s— is this a bad time?”

Wide awake instantly like he just took an espresso shot, Jimin shoots up in a sitting position. “Y/N?! Is that you?”

“Yeah, it’s me… Sorry, did I, uh, wake you?”

He shakes his head quickly, then remembers you can’t see him. “No, I was up all night studying for finals so no, it’s no bother at all!”

_Say **no** again like an idiot, I dare you_, Jimin grumbles to himself.

“You sure…? I can call back later… I don’t want to bother you if you’re studying—”

“No!” He interjects quickly. _Goddamn it._ “It’s all good… I…” He licks his lips, nervous. “What’s up?”

“I, um… well…” you sound nervous as well, which makes him even more nervous. Maybe he should have asked you to call him back after his exam. What if it’s bad news? What if you tell him you never want to talk to him ever again? What if—

“I wanted to apologize… For not getting back to you sooner and… Avoiding you. And… I really should be doing this in person and not over the phone but I’m not good at this Jimin, you know that… My dumb rambling must be last thing you want you want to hear before your exam. I’m sorry, wow… I should have waited until later, you have that ‘don’t bother me during finals’ rule and—”

“No, it’s fine, Y/N,” Jimin smiles, letting out an airy and happy chuckle, “It’s nice that your voice was the first thing I heard today.”

A beat passes, and he hears a quiet, “Oh.”

_I’ve missed you_ , is at the tip of his tongue but he couldn’t bring himself to say it.

“I’ve uh, missed your ramblings,” he quickly says, smacking his forehead.

He hears you chuckle, “I’ve… missed you too, Jimin.”

His heart speeds up. Could you read his mind?

Okay, he knows you can’t… So does that mean…? Before he could return the sentiment, you tell him, “I wanna do this right. The apology, I mean. Can I see you after your exam?”

Nodding, Jimin licks his grinning lips. “Yes, of course.”

After he tells you the time and place, you murmur, “Alright, I’ll see you later.”

Before you can hang up, Jimin quickly says, “Wait, Y/N!”

“Hmmm?”

“I just wanted to say… I’ve missed you too.”

He hears you smile, “Good luck on your exam, Jimin.”

With your wishes, Jimin aces his finals with flying colors. But he thinks the best part of his day is seeing you right after, waiting for him outside the exam building with coffee and a banana bread inside a paper bag from the best cafe in the city and lastly - his most favorite thing - your pretty (albeit nervous) smile on your face, there just for him.

With his hands in his leather jacket, he jogs over to you with lively steps and a bright smile on his face, making your own grow wide.

He reaches you, but before he can say hello, you stand on your tiptoe and press your lips lightly against his.

When you pull away, Jimin is stunned, eyes wide open comically. Then he finds his words, even with all the butterflies fluttering wildly in his stomach, “Was that your way of saying sorry?”

Biting your bottom lip, you nod shyly.

Jimin feels like he is flying, his heart sure is soaring. And so he wraps his arms around you, as best as he could with the coffee tray you are holding, and murmurs closely against yours lip, “Then apology definitely accepted…” before he kisses you harder, over and over again for all the times he had thought to himself how much he has missed you over the past few weeks. Which was quite a lot.


	10. break the ice: like pressure points, my love can ease him in my hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bti!jungkook+oc/bti!jungkook+jimin & “You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head.”

“It’s soooo good, right?”

With your chin in the palm of your hand, you eagerly watch as Jungkook languidly nods and stuffs another forkful of Japanese pancake covered in matcha white chocolate syrup in his mouth.

“And you know… It’s their only cafe in all of Seoul! Kyunghee University definitely doesn’t have any cool Japanese pancake place around their campus!”

Nodding again, Jungkook chews slowly, like a llama with a lot of jaw action going.

Adorable, you think with a grin, his eyelids drooping and barely able to open and his hair curly and in disarray.

Jungkook’s obvious sleepy state was your fault - you are the one that dragged him out his house at 5 in the morning during his usual sleep-in ’til 1 in the afternoon Saturday.

But you have a very important justification for doing that though! Being a senior in high school, it’s college decision time for Jungkook and you just want to show him all the great things about Yonsei U so he might want to accept the offer he already got from them about a month ago.

So far, you took him to all your favorite spots - mostly places that you’ve already took him before… Like the cozy book store and funky thrift shop - but still, it’s just a reminder on how awesome the campus is…. And you only have so little time to do it, you promised Mrs. Jeon you’d have Jungkook back before 1 PM.

You check the time on your phone. 8:53 AM.

Perfect.

You get up and stuff your phone in your pocket, sling your backpack over one shoulder as you grab onto Jungkook’s hand, excitedly exclaiming, “Come on, Jeon! We have to go!”

Jungkook allows you to pull him away, but not without stuffing the last piece of pancake into his mouth.

* * *

“What— What the fuck….” You grunt while you try to pull the door to the campus’ recreation centre. You were told like a week ago that it’s open for free time at this hour so why isn’t the door budging?!  

After another couple tries, you groan and cross your arm, stomping your feet. Great, just great. You know seeing the ice rink will be what pushes Jungkook to make a decision whether he want to attend this school or not. If he doesn’t see it today, then he won’t ever - or at least not when he has to make the final decision this Friday. Then that means…

You know it might be selfish of you, knowing that Kyunghee University already offered Jungkook a full scholarship to play ice hockey for their team and that Yonsei’s hockey scholarship already went to some guy name Kim Yugyeom that Jungkook’s knows from his winter break hockey training camps. But you can’t help it… You just want your best friend to go to the same school as you and be close to you! Is that so awful?!

Maybe… Maybe so…  Because if Jungkook does accept Yonsei’s offer, he doesn’t have a guaranteed spot on their hockey team. According to his coach, Jungkook has to try-out with 30 other hopefuls when they only take on 3-5 new member every year - so he has been already advised to go to Kyunghee instead by the coach. And his parents. And his friends. Almost every important person in Jungkook’s life…. except you.

So perhaps you are selfish, you think with a frown… Kyunghee is only an hour away from Yonsei… But still…

Before you could dwell on the depressing thought of going another 3 years without Jungkook closely by your side, you feel something pressing on the top of your head.

“You’re the perfect height for me to rest my chin on your head,” you hear Jungkook murmur deeply through a yawn, nestling against you comfortably, letting his eyes close for some much needed shut eye.

“Umm…” There’s a fluttering in your belly - even more so when Jungkook wraps his arm around your waist. His extra cuddliness is definitely a sign that he is too sleep deprived to comprehend what he is doing. You’re the only one between the two of that’s affectionate and Jungkook usually still freezes up whenever you hug him or hook your arm around his when you walk side-by-side.

You wonder if he could feel or hear your heart beating so loud… But, why is it beating so hard?

“You always smell nice too…”

Warmth spreads in your chest, smiling softly. “Uh-huh… That’s not what you said after all the times I saw you after my PE class…”

“Yeah but that’s because I was…” He trails off.

“You were what?”

I was purposely teasing you… because I knew you’d drown me with hugs and kisses to retaliate… Jungkook thinks to himself. But instead of answering that out loud, he smiles against your hair, keeping his secret to himself.

“Jungkook, tell me—”

The sound of someone clearing their throat loudly halts your whining.

You look back over your shoulder - well, as much as you can with Jungkook still wrapped around you, clearly unbothered and still half asleep.

You see two men smiling cheekily your way. One big and intimidating if not for the cute dimples on his full cheeks and the other shorter with pale blond hair who you know to be Kim Jonghyun as he often gets lunch at the restaurant you work at.

“Sorry for interrupting!” Jonghyun sing-songs.

“I’m not, PDA should be banned from the campus—”

“Oh, alright, Jooheon. You weren’t saying that last week when Hyoyeon had her tongue down your throat in the line at Starbucks…”

“She still pretending that didn’t happen…” Jooheon grumbles to himself.

Jonghyun shakes his head and walks by you and Jungkook to the the double doors. “Are you guys trying to get in for free time?” You nod and he apologetically adds, “Ahh shit… Sorry about that. Our team booked a last minute practice today, so the next free time later this afternoon…”

“Oh,” you frown but glance at the equipment they were carrying. “Wait, are you two on the hockey team?”

When they both answer yes, you beam widely. “Well that’s great! Because this boy right here—” You reach your hands up, your palms squishing Jungkook’s cheeks on both side that his lips pouts out at the two men who chuckles at the sight. “— Is the future star of your team!”

“Huh? Is that so?” Jonghyun asks with an amused grin, and Jungkook just smirks all lopsidedly at him, still blinking slowly and sleepily. “And what is the name of this future star?”

“Jeon Jungkook,” you tell him, and both his and Jooheon’s jaw drop. It easy to see they must have heard of your best friend. You grin proudly.

* * *

“So… What do you think?” Lee Junho - the captain of the team - asks, clapping Jungkook’s back as they skid to a stop by the boards in the left side of the rink. It’s a little past 11 and almost the end of the hockey team’s practice slot that they invited Jungkook to join. “I know a scholarship from Kyunghee is like hitting a goldmine but I think the entire team really likes you… And with you and Kim Yugyeom on the team next year, I think I’ll sleep better at night when I leave the team in Chansung’s incompetent hands—”

“Hey, I fucking heard that, bitch!”

Jungkook grins, glancing around, his gaze flickering to the members of the team. It’s astonishing to him how much he already really likes them as well. “I think… I’ll be proud to call everyone here my teammate. So I’m really looking forward to it!”

“Seriously? You’re turning down the Kyunghee scholarship for our shitty team?” Jooheon asks, within earshot. “That’s real brave of you, Jeon.”

“You motherfu—” Chansung grits out, pretending to choke Jooheon.

Meanwhile, Jong3 laughs and comments, “I’m pretty sure we’re not the reason Jungkook is choosing to attend Yonsei… Isn’t that right, Jungkook?” He wiggles his brows over at Jungkook while also flicking his eyes over at the stands.

As a couple pair of eyes land on you all of the sudden, you jump in your seat, waving sheepishly.

The boys laugh and wave back, but Jungkook blushes and bashfully looks down. Is he that obvious?

“Whoooo! GO JUNGKOOK GO!” He hears you call out as they get back into position for one last puck drop and he looks over at you, noticing a pretty group of girls glaring your way but you didn’t seem to care, standing up from your seat to holler louder as you pump your fist, “YEAH, WHOO! GO JEON!”

Jungkook laughs, smiling widely your way.

“Sit down, Y/L/N! You’re embarrassing me!” He calls out, and yet his heart full of love for you.

If Jungkook was being honest, not once did he even entertain the idea of going to Kyunghee, or Korea U, or anywhere else except Yonsei. Because Yonsei is where you are, and that’s the only place he wants to be.

* * *

**BONUS!**

It’s 6 in the morning, Jungkook and Jimin are at the airport, waiting for their girlfriend to arrive for their long weekend in Stockholm together. Still so tired, Jungkook gently rests his chin on the top of his short boyfriend’s head.

“You tired, baby?”

“Mmm… yeah.”

Jimin sighs deeply, yet he finds himself smiling. “Alright, I guess I’ll let this slide this onc—”

“You’re hair isn’t as soft or nice as Y/N’s…. It must be from all the bleach you use that’s also kind of making you bald.”

“WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY?!”


End file.
